


Fire

by Fottiti



Series: Connor/Reader’s Family Adventures [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor Deserves Happiness, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: He leaned to kiss your temple. “I worry because my wife is with child for the first time.”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: Connor/Reader’s Family Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fire

You sat on the edge of your bed, feet planted on the ground and your weight leaning on the hand that was outstretched behind you. You sighed and closed your eyes as you rubbed a hand around your round belly, six months pregnant. A small kick made you smile and let your head roll back on your shoulders as you looked to the ceiling. 

Footsteps from the stairs made you lift your head and look towards the door. 

Connor Kenway knocked on the wodden door gently before entered. Upon seeing you, the smile that crossed his face warmed your heart. Your insides fluttered and your child squirmed. Connor left your bedroom door open as he walked to the bed and sat beside you. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently, head tilting to watch you. 

You smiled and put your hand on the top of your belly. You had retired to your room in the afternoon for a long nap after a walk the two of you hand taken around Homestead. Connor held your arm as you walked slowly, the added weight and challenge of being pregnant for the first time weighed on you both greatly. You turned to look to your love, Connor smiled seeing your face. 

“Good.” You spoke softly. The atmosphere around you beyond quiet and comfortable. You had napped for longer than anticipated, the sun had set and the moon was just beginning to rise. It’s first light entering you and Connor’s windows casting a gentle glow. “You let me sleep for longer than I hoped.” You teased and bumped your shoulders together. 

Connor gave an innocent smile. “You looked too peaceful to wake my YN.” He leaned forward and kissed you softly, slowly. You smiled as he kissed you, closing your eyes and pouring all your love and affection into the kiss. 

You pulled back when your baby kicked. Connor watched as your stomach rippled beneath your night gown, it was made of soft cotton. It reached down to your thighs and was starting to hug your growing figure more, leaving little to imagination. Your breasts were growing as your child did, and your rapidly growing stomach was going to outgrow your night gown soon. In a month or so you and Connor would need to make a trip into town to buy more pregnancy clothing. Connor was wearing simple brown trousers that he rolled up to his calves and a white half tucked loose long sleeve as a night shirt. His Assassins robes hanging in your closet alongside yours. Connor placed a gentle hand over yours. You smiled as you pulled your hand out from under his and placed it on top, pressing his hand against your stomach so he could feel his growing child. You tucked your long dark hair behind your ear and tossed it over your shoulder as you watched him. 

Connor closed his eyes and another smile broke across his face when the baby kicked. They kicked against his palm making Connor laugh breathlessly. You can easily remember the way his eyes grew misty when you had felt the baby kick for the first time. You had a huge smile across your face, tears streaming down your cheeks, a hand on your stomach and a hand on his cheek feeling your child’s first movements. 

The spell was broken when the baby kicked hard making you hiss. Connor’s eyes popped open and his gaze flicked from you to your round stomach. Worry in his eyes. “Is everything alright? Are you-“

You kissed him again to silence him. “Don’t worry my love, they’re only hungry.” 

Connor nodded quickly and got to his feet, extending a hand to you. You took it and he helped you to your feet, you kicked on your slippers and shivered from the cool of the autumn evening. Connor noticed and walked around the bed to grab one of the the many blankets you liked to sleep with, and draped it around your shoulders. You thanked him and he wrapped an arm around your waist as he helped you down the stairs. 

As an Assassin alongside Connor, you were more than capable to move while pregnant. But as soon as you had told Connor you were pregnant, he rarely left your side and was always doing more than necessary to help you with anything and everything you needed. Your heart swelling each time he asked if you or the baby needed anything. Connor made sure that he was there for you always, he worried when you did nearly anything. Wanting to ensure you were safe always and knowing life was different when a woman was with child. He rarely left for missions anymore, just once a month going to Boston or New York to meet recruits and promise he would train them after his wife gave birth. Always claiming his loyalty to the Brotherhood, but loyalty to his wife and her needs above all. 

Connor was taught by his mother from a very young age to respect women. And treat them highly and put their needs before his own when he was a husband, and especially when his wife was pregnant. Connor used to giggle as a child with his friends when their mothers told them they would be fathers one day, but now he remembered his mother’s words and the words of the elders from his village and used their teachings with you. He thanked his mother everyday for her teachings when he woke laying beside you. 

“I made rabbit stew,” Connor kissed your forehead as you got to the bottom of the stairs, “I will meet you by the fire. Go and make yourself comfortable my love.”

You smiled as he rubbed his hands down your waists over the blanket before retreating to the kitchen of your home, Davenport Manor. You placed a hand on your stomach as you walked slowly to the front room where the warm fire was burning, you sat in a worn couch. You looked around and wished you were able to meet Achilles Davenport before his death, Connor often spoke of his teachings when training the young Assassins joining the Order. Connor had also used his lessons when helping train you, you had come from Northern Canada on a mission to meet Connor and bring him new recruits and promise the loyalty of the Canadian Assassins. After meeting him and falling in love, you planned to stay together. Your marriage followed three years after meeting one another and knowledge of your first child inside you come just months after your marriage. You twirled the wedding ring on your finger and smiled as you watched the fire. 

Connor entered the room with a steaming down of stew. He dropped to one knee in front of you and handed it to you with a cloth in case you spilt. Connor kissed your cheek before standing again and walking to the fire. He grabbed a stick and walked around the room lighting candles. Once the room was lit from the fire and the burning candles, he grabbed a bright candle and the novel you were reading from the table and set them at your feet. 

“Are you tired?” He asked quietly as he sat beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling your close. 

You swallowed a mouthful of soup and shook your head. “I’ll go back to bed in an hour or two, are you?” You turned to see him hiding a yawn behind a hand, you chuckled softly. “You don’t have to stay with me Connor, I can take care of myself. You shouldn’t worry all the time my love, you’ll get worry lines on your handsome face.” You teased and ran a finger across his forehead where worry lines would appear. “Go off to bed love.” 

Connor smiled and took ahold of your hand and kissed the tips of your fingers. “I do not worry too much.”

Your heart fluttered as he let your hand go and put his on your thigh. He always likes to touch you, on walks he’d hold your hand, on mission briefings and contracts he’d stand just slightly behind you to keep a hand on your lower back, in meetings he’d always be within arms reach. You took ahold of your dinner and continued eating. “You do worry too much.”

“I worry just the needed amount.” He leaned in and kissed your temple making you smile around a mouthful. “My wife is with child for the first time,” The way he said it made your cheeks flush and belly pool with warmth just beneath your baby. “so I will worry for you until our child is here. And then I will have two loves to protect.”

You smiled. Connor is going to be a wonderful father. He was always so possessive, but he didn’t mean it in a harmful or demanding way. Never in a controlling or dominating way. You understood it as him wanting to hold onto what meant most to him in his life. After losing nearly everything; his mother, what could feel like his village and people at times, his father. Connor just wanted to keep you in his life and make sure you stayed. It would break him if he lost you. 

You finished off your soup and wiped your mouth with the cloth. He took you dishes and walked them to the kitchen where he would wash them tomorrow before you woke. He returned and rested his head against your shoulder as you read your book, for half an hour he snorted against yours shoulder. You turned your head after finishing a few chapters and kissed his hair when your shoulder started to ache. “Connor my love.” You whispered with your lips pressed against his hair, “Wake up let’s go sleep in bed.” 

Connor blinked his eyes opened and kissed your cheek with a tired smile. You sat pressed against one another for a short moment until he yawned and got to his feet. Connor threw another log into the fire before returning to you. He swallowed thickly as he dropped to both knees in front of you, you sat up slightly and watched as he took a hold of your foot. Removing your slipper he started to massage your foot. You groaned and fell back against the couch with your eyes closed. 

Connor chuckled at the reaction and rubbed up your ankle and rolled it around trying to stretch the sore and swollen muscles. “Perhaps I should do this more often.”

You smiled and hugged your blanket around yourself tighter. “I think so.” You knew your feet and legs were only going to hurt and swell more in the coming months. The thought of massages everyday made you groan again. 

The fire cracked as Connor massaged both your feet, he hummed quietly to himself just barely loud enough for you to hear. You recognized the tune. He hummed it while he cooked and tended to the horses, you had asked him of it while you brushed out your horse and he replied with, “It was a song that my mother used to sing to me, I only wish I could remember the words.” Once his deep tissue massages were down, you flexed your feet and toes and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek in thanks. 

You watched as he scooted closer, gently and cautiously spreading your knees so he fit between them. You watched as Connor looked to you for confirmation as he took hold of the blanket around you and opened it. You held onto the edges and opened it to him, inviting and welcoming him to your body. You watched as Connor smiled gratefully up at you before putting his armpits on your thighs and placing both hands on your belly. You smiled tiredly watching him kiss your rounded stomach, whispering to your child in his native tongue. You leaned your head back as Connor wrapped his strong arms around your middle, he sat on his knees so his cheek was resting against your stomach. Careful not to put to much pressure against his baby. 

You felt your throat tighten with emotion at the display. Connor tightened his arms around your back and you relaxed into his hold, he kissed your stomach feeling his baby cheek against his cheek gently. 

You held one side of the blanket opened and with the other you wrapped around his shoulders and head, making sure he had space and air to breathe. You smiled to yourself and ran a hand over his shaved scalp slowly.

“Thank you my love.” Connor whispered. “My YN.”

You smiled and held his head as you closed your eyes. You listening to the fire cracking and his soft breathing as you let sleep take you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make this Connor/OC but I thought this might be more fun lol
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading loves, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
